kaguyasama_wa_kokurasetaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Ishigami/Relationships
Miyuki Shirogane Miyuki is a very close friend of Ishigami. He was recruited by Miyuki after investigating a particular incident wherein Ishigami was framed to be the culprit. Miyuki finding out the truth and believing in Ishigami apparently "saved" Ishigami, thus a strong bond of trust ties them together. They even went to the aquarium together with only the two of them after Miyuki was turned down by Kaguya. Kaguya Shinomiya Kaguya is Ishigami's upperclassman. The two of them start of with an adversarial relationship, with Ishigami believing that Kaguya wanted to murder him, but they later develop a sibling-like bond with his occasional fear of her. Miko Iino Miko has been a schoolmate of Ishigami since middle school. Ishigami being a regular rule breaker and Miko being a member of the Discipline Committee led to their current relationship being like that of cats and dogs. They seem unable to get along. Nevertheless, their beliefs cause Ishigami and Iino care for each other without desiring recognition. Ishigami changed the Presidential Debate from speeches to a debate, which allowed Miko to overcome her stage fright. On the other hand, Iino had actually been one of the people who protested the punishment that was administered to him by his middle school, which eventually led to him being enrolled in Shuchi'in Academy. Additionally she was the first one try to move in to cheer him up when he failed to place first on the relay race. After the Bonfire, Miko seems to have fallen for Ishigami after he gave her a heart-shaped pendant. Ishigami intended to turn over the pendant, found at the archery range, as a Lost-and-Found item. Ishigami still wasn't aware of the consequences of his action - a direct confession. Tsubame Koyasu Tsubame is the object of Ishigami's affection and a fellow member of the Cheer Team for the Sports Festival. After the Sports Festival, Ishigami is shown to have a crush on her, which is noticed by every other member of the Student Council. During the Culture Festival, Ishigami won a giant heart cookie and gave it to her, which was taken by her as a confession due to the theme of the festival of giving a heart to someone you like. Though initially going to gently reject him, after speaking with Kaguya and watching Ishigami act in contrast to the rumors about him, she asked him if she could give him an answer after getting to know him more. Maki Shijo Maki is Ishigami's upperclassman. The two become friends due to her repeated visits to the student council room, and her relationship with him mirrors that of Kaguya's. Rei Onodera Rei is one of Ishigami's classmates and a fellow member of the Cheer Team for the sports festival. The two are implied to be at least partially familiar with each other, since Ishigami was able to see her face before he "opened his eyes". Karen Kino Karen and Ishigami have a professional relationship, where he acts as the editor for her Miyuki/Kaguya doujinshi. However, Karen does not consider the two of them to be friends. Category:Relationships